clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Metalmanager
Woo hoo! Another talk! -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 23:11, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Archives: * Archive:Metalmanager talk 1 * Archive:Metalmanager talk 2 * Archive:Metalmanager talk 3 * Archive:Metalmanager talk 4 * Archive:Metalmanager talk 5 * Archive:Metalmanager talk 6 ---- Who commented first? Find out here! ---- Sorry Sorry I wan't on for a couple of days. I was at my grandparents.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 01:05, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Re: erm... Okay, I guess... I'm confused Hey Metal! You know about Manic's journal page that I started? Well, I think someone deleted or redirected Chapter two page. I saw your name on it and I thought that you might help me with this. -DigiSkymin Sonic Stuff! Do you like Sonic Underground? My bro said that it stinks, but I really liked it. My favorite character from that show is Manic. -DigiSkymin Metal! --Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 00:05, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Nope Nope. Sorry, but you can't be co-webmaster. We already have two webmasters and we're supposed to have only one. I know you have a lot of edits, but you need to have been on a lot more, and you can't ask to be a webmaster. The old one has to appoint you.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:35, 10 February 2009 (UTC) awards hey friend! how do i get an edit award? Pingali Moi 12:50, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry I don't even notice I'm voting twice!! I never remember I already voted. BTW... If I ever copy or brag about something cool that happened, it's just because I'm trying to fit in. For the past month, people have been calling me cake, liar, sausage, stealer, di** face, and way more unpleasant names! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 13:11, 10 February 2009 (UTC) RE:Re:Nope I won't quit for a while. I'm still pretty young compared to TS, but if he quit, I can't think of a better webmaster to work along side!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 18:18, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Even if I block ya? --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH IS 2009 SUPERBOWL CHAMP!' 19:30, 10 February 2009 (UTC) I will block Sk8itbot. --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH IS 2009 SUPERBOWL CHAMP!' 19:31, 10 February 2009 (UTC) I'm so annoyed. I'm so annoyed. It seem's like everyone's fighting! Sk8r and your bro have both quit, and I feel like I'm responsible!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:53, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Am making a shop! Metal am making a shop! P.S: Am not copying you.~OOJH123 February 10, 2009 (UTC) Retro Party Sign Here Now! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 12:27, 11 February 2009 (UTC) HELP! Why is everything on my page in the center? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 13:14, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Edits Dude, awesome job with getting a ton of edits. In case you're worried, I won't be mad at you for having the most edits. After you've been here for a while, you'll probably find it getting harder to find things to edit. It did to me. I barely ever get to edit anymore. I only have 1 hour of computer time on the week days and two hours on weekends and vacations. Plus, my friends come over to my house so much I rarely get on the computer.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 18:53, 12 February 2009 (UTC) You're lucky. You seem really popular, with lots of edits in a short time, and smart. I'm none of those. I used to be popular, but not a lot of people hate me, because I'm a webmaster. I barely get tine to edit, and I'm not that creative. I'm also terrible at graphic designing, making templates, making signatures, etc. And I only know a little bit of HTML, I can't make videos and go on YouTube. -- Barkjon Complaints here! 19:01, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Hi I have five votes now for my request.... Sharkbate says thats enough. ------ snʇǝɔ ˙˙˙ɯɥ ¿uʍopǝpısdn ƃıs ʎɯ sı ʎɥʍ 00:01, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Nice! It's a pretty neat pic, but for the white tummy, I would make both sides even. And the bottom of his body is a little bit too flat, so I would suggest you to make it rounder. MNT what time do you meet? Sticks Wiki Since Sk8itbot quit, will I be the webmaster of the Sticks Wiki?--[[User:Flystar55555|Agent Ninja]] Ninjas rule!'' 14:35, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Oh. Ok then! I have 5 'for' votes, 5 'against' votes, and 1 'neutral' vote for being a bureaucrat. Is that enough votes for me to become bureaucrat?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Agent Ninja]] Ninjas rule!'' 15:25, 13 February 2009 (UTC) PARTY MY PUFFLE PARTY IS ON NOW! GO ON SNOWMOBILE AND MEET ME IN MY IGLOO! (ON MAP) --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 21:31, 13 February 2009 (UTC) THX Hey, thx for the information, but it doesnt work, i press sleep, and it sleeps like the old way! It still doesnt work, look! Ratonbat 13:01, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ill try it does not work, when i press sleep the bar of rest gets full! Hey are you there? Ratonbat 13:23, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Can´t you show me a video or image so i can see? Ratonbat 17:00, 14 February 2009 (UTC) THX!--Ratonbat 17:08, 14 February 2009 (UTC) But Look!!Ratonbat 17:47, 14 February 2009 (UTC) LOOK METALMANAGER, IT DOESNT WORK, I PUT THE BED VERY NEAR THE PUFFLE, BUT IT DOESNT WORK! that could be the problem, ill see it still doesnt work! AT LAST, 'IT WORKS!!!!!!!!!' Ratonbat 21:45, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Award Can you give me one of your Awards? You can pick. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 12:54, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Earn? How-What-Why earn????? What do i do? I don't really understand the concept of these new Shops. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 12:58, 14 February 2009 (UTC) But i do all the time! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 13:07, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Sure! But lets go to a secret place to talk about it.--[[User:Flystar55555|Agent Ninja]] Ninjas rule!'' 17:27, 14 February 2009 (UTC) What? It was posted on YouTube!!! Multiple people can share it!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Agent Ninja]] Ninjas rule!'' 17:42, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Come on! Nobody ever looks at the comments! It was in the comments!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Agent Ninja]] Ninjas rule!'' 17:47, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Whatever. PLEASE DONT BAN IT!!!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Agent Ninja]] Ninjas rule!'' 17:51, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Having fun with it?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Agent Ninja]] Ninjas rule!'' 17:54, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Muzyka Now i moved to Parties page!! --356556 Click! Sorry for bad grammar. I speak Polish. 19:46, 14 February 2009 (UTC) OK! I'M SICK OF YOU DOING THAT! IT IS NOT COPYING YOU! MY FRIEND WAS ON HIS PENGUIN! HS WAS USING A TRAINER AND I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT ITS CALLED. HE CHANGED HIS NAME TO MINE! HE WENT IN MY IGLOO. I RECORDED IT. I DON'T KNOW IF HE IS REALLY A BETA. I DON'T. THEN I RECORDED MY BUDDY LIST! THAT'S IT... THAT'S ALL! I RECORDED MY BUDDY LIST BECAUSE IT WAS CHANGED A LOT! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 20:27, 14 February 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: OK! I knew you made the pin count but like I said, I had my friend over and he said this exactly, FRIEND: "Hey , how many pins do you have?" ME: "I don't know" FRIEND: "I'm gonna record your pins for your little show thing" ME: "Whatever" --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 20:32, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ^^^^^^ BTW.... If I was a beta, I don't think I would show it to anyone. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 20:33, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for voting. I'm not expecting sysop abilities to 1000 plus edits. Just trying to get opinions. Oh, and did you know I have a wiki of my own?--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''Talk To Me!]] 21:21, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I know that. What I mean is that I have a wiki. It is the Seattle Mariners Wiki. Do You Think Do you think we should make a wiki for SHMS ****** *****? (Ya know... The SHMS thing)? MESSAGE BACK FAST! BTW... Sorry for yelling at you AGAIN! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 21:31, 14 February 2009 (UTC) BTW How do you edit your video to make it look like you're a beta? I PROMISE NOT TO COPY I'm just asking. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 21:33, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I don't Get it What do you mean "''It's a secret?" --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 21:37, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Did you already? Did you request a wiki for ****** ***** already? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 21:49, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Can I? Can I join the Sticks Wiki?? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 15:07, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Meet me now! I am at Bobsled at the forts! Meet me before i sleep!--356556 Click! Sorry for bad grammar. I speak Polish. 22:03, 15 February 2009 (UTC) England Wow your from england! That means your time is 10pm now! (Mine is 11pm cuz im from poland) --356556 Click! Sorry for bad grammar. I speak Polish. 22:07, 15 February 2009 (UTC) But my time is 23:11! I'm going to sleep now! Goodnight/Dobranoc! --356556 Click! Sorry for bad grammar. I speak Polish. 22:11, 15 February 2009 (UTC) AND Y U SLEEP SO LATE?!?!?!?--356556 Click! Sorry for bad grammar. I speak Polish. 22:12, 15 February 2009 (UTC) By the way i have new signature before i sleep!--356556 Click! Sorry for bad grammar. I speak Polish. AND sometimes bad Polish. 22:14, 15 February 2009 (UTC) That That stupid Sonicpenguin person stole the flag I made. The used it and put "'HAIL SONICPENGUIN!" as a caption! That picture stealing copyright rule breaking FREAK! --[[User:Sharkbate|$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 22:45, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Bureaucrat Message Wow, im honored that you think I would make a good bureacrat! I would like to be one but I'm not sure if this wiki really needs another bureaucrat right now. I think you should see if the other admins think I should be one. And thanks again for requesting me. ~~Bluehero~~ Can I? Why can't I keep my sysop powers on the Sticks Wiki? I saw that you wrote to Angela telling her to remove my sysop powers! Sweet Page Your wikia page is cool. I haven't quite figured out how to do all the cool stuff on wikia. By the way, thanks for commenting on my talk. It also upsets me to see grammer by someone who looks like they didn't go to some of their 12 grades, and not because they skipped said grades. - Cg2916 Party Am having a party, because my penguin is turning 100 days old! Click party~OOJH123 16 february 2009 P.S: PLZ don't come in igloo till party! You Are! You, me, Sk8it, and Hat Pop are the Webmasters! We all are b-crats too! I'm not keeping it for myself. BTW... Check your talk on Waddle World. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 16:33, 16 February 2009 (UTC) New wiki Uhh...you have a wiki on yourself? Awkward...-- Barkjon Complaints here! 17:23, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Here Sorry for treating you badly! You may not have to worry about me anymore! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 19:03, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Make me a rollback, this is sk8itbot on my iphone for when i buy my iphone im saving up for --IPhonesk8 22:45, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Merging I don't know why you don't like my idea.--356556 Click! Sorry for bad grammar. I speak Polish. AND sometimes bad Polish. 10:03, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Ok. But can i move music swfs to Parties page?-- 356556tv 10:54, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Signature Test XIII --Metalmanager The 11:12, 17 February 2009 (UTC) --Metalmanager The 11:12, 17 February 2009 (UTC) --Metalmanager The 11:12, 17 February 2009 (UTC) --Metalmanager The 11:15, 17 February 2009 (UTC) --Metalmanager The 11:15, 17 February 2009 (UTC) --Metalmanager The 11:15, 17 February 2009 (UTC) --'Metalmanager The ' 11:17, 17 February 2009 (UTC) --'Metalmanager The ' 11:17, 17 February 2009 (UTC) --'Metalmanager The ' 11:17, 17 February 2009 (UTC) '''RUNNERS UP' --'Metalmanager The ' 11:18, 17 February 2009 (UTC) --Metalmanager The 11:15, 17 February 2009 (UTC) WINNER --'Metalmanager The ' 11:18, 17 February 2009 (UTC) My Message Hey I was wondering if you got my reply to the bureaucrat message you sent me since you never responded. If you didn't just scroll up to the message that says Re:Bureaucrat Message. ~~Bluehero~~ Ok, thanks lol ~~Bluehero~~ That must be harsh! I am currently looking at any random page and fixing grammar!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Sensei]] Japanese for teacher.'' 14:23, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Elite Penguin Force Award Hey Metalmanager, I've asked Mrperson an EPF Award, but she said I already was one, so I failed and wasn't able to receive the award. What did she mean? Why can't I have the award, if I'm an elitist? --Scipio 1 01:28, 18 February 2009 (UTC) TAKE HIM OFF! Get him to take that mean hate video off YouTube! I will report his account if he doesn't soon! So that means you better hurry! He has NO RIGHT to make a hate video about me! BTW... I was talking to Fano and he said he is IMMATURE! And I think I have to agree with him! TAKE THE VIDEO OFF! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 01:37, 18 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Sk8itbot Friend, I hope you're not quitting too... I'll just sum it up. First off, Sharkbate and your brother set up some party on the same day. For reasons unknown, your brother exploded at Sharkbate, and called him the 'F WORD. I understand regional differences and language barriers, but Down South in the USA (where I come form), the ''F WORD'' is the second worst one you can say of all the explicits, and '''the worst one that does not take God's Name in vain. I'm just glad someone erased it before I'' read it. Also, your brother posted a hate video on YouTube sent straight at Sharkbate. WHY? Why is your brother going insane over some dumb online "party"? Was there an Almighty Beta Tester or a Moderator coming? I recall a "Fano" hoping to attend something this Saturday... could that be him? Why does it matter that they were scheduled the same day? Couldn't these previously inseperable friends have merged their parties together for an even ''better party? I'll unblock him, but I want a promise that he will come to Sharkbate and apologize before Spongebobrocks and others quit, WWI style. I shall unblock him now, but only becaus I know you are a man of your word. When I save this, tell him to aplogize and take down that video! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 19:09, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for helping with the love your pet.~OOJH123 18 February 2009 (UTC) P.S:Am editing some more. Re:Archive OK. ~~Bluehero~~ WIKI PARTY NOW!! Go on CP on server Icicle! In the forest! NOW!!!!!!!! WIKI PARTY! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 22:16, 19 February 2009 (UTC) HELLO? DIDN"T YOU READ MY TALK PAGE! I"M TELTU! I DON"T NEED WELCOMED! I KNOW WHAT TO DO! I HAVE EDITED BEFORE! ~JandMVideoMake sorry I have anger managment issues... ~JandMVideoMakers Hellooo... k i saw u say something on my talk so uh... can anyone tell me how to make me a signature cuz im new here? ~Fire Doughtnut WOW I SAW A WHITE PUFFLE!!!!!!! Wait 30 mins minutes at the Dojo Courtyard and look at the left side bush and you WILL see it!!!!!!!~OOJH123 20 February 2009 (UTC) Can Your user name sounds cool! I'm new here. Can you help me out. People are telling me about rollbacks, sysops, webmasters and burecrats. I don't have a clue what those are! Webmaster sounds powerful though! By the way, do you know Sharkbate by any chance? He is my cousin. From..................Slow Poke Look! I made this photo myself! It's good right?? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 05:46, 21 February 2009 (UTC) please join my new band! I've created my own band! It's called the "CP Supreme" and I'm recruiting members! One really important thing about my band: It does not include singers or dancers and all the songs are non-lyric and are remixes that can be found on Youtube! Sounds interesting? Well, visit my page for more details! --DigiSkyminSonic is da ruler of video games!